


The Contract

by Unladylike (Lady_Kit)



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Ecto-Penis (Undertale), Ecto-Vagina (Undertale), Fantastic Racism, M/M, Prostitution, Sugar Daddy, dubcon, failed sugar daddy, preying on a person in financial crisis is pretty dubious imo
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-15
Updated: 2019-07-29
Packaged: 2019-09-18 11:31:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 12,580
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16994193
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_Kit/pseuds/Unladylike
Summary: Cash released the contract and pushed it toward him, strolling away. “details are in there, but the gist of it is this—i pay for your schooling, provide your housing, make sure you’ve got food on your plate and are generally well looked after.” Not to mention well dressed—Cash couldn’t let his new pet make him look bad. That’s what Twist was for. “in exchange, you work for me.”Edge flipped through the contract. “Doing what? I’m not—“He faltered, actually reading the contract. He swallowed and found a chair, sitting down heavily as he read the contract.-Cash makes Edge an offer he too tempting to refuse. But this isn't really working out the way Cash hoped it would.





	1. Agreement

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Askellie (NadaNine)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/NadaNine/gifts).



Cash glanced up when he heard the knock at his door. A slow smile spread across his features and he stood, loosening the tie around his throat as he leaned back in his chair and said, “enter.”

Twist opened the door, guiding Edge behind him. The smaller skeleton paused briefly, eyeing the view from the bank of windows at Cash’s back. The Vegas strip gleamed, the cityscape coming to life as the sun set. Twist didn’t even glance at it. His gaze was fixed on Cash, visibly fighting with himself. He stopped in front of Cash’s desk, fingers coming to rest on the glass. “I brought ‘im,” he said, voice stiff. His eyelight never wavered from Cash’s face. Cash could feel his sins crawling on his back.

He only smirked. As if Twist had any right to judge him. “good job,” he said, “you may go.”

Twist didn’t move. “Look, Patches—“ Cash raised a brow-bone and Twist corrected himself. “Boss, don’ do this,” he whispered, leaning close, “It doesn’ have ta be like this.”

Cash steepled his fingers and leaned forward. “twist. get the fuck out.”

Twist closed his sockets and exhaled slowly. “Right. Understood,  _boss_.”

He turned on his heel, briefly squeezing Edge’s shoulder as he passed. He leaned close to say something, but his words were indistinct. No matter. Cash very much doubted that Twist could say anything to dissuade Edge now that he was here.

The door shut, leaving the two of them alone. Edge walked toward him, pausing briefly when Cash lit a black cigarillo. His mouth curled in distaste, but he approached nonetheless. “Twist said you had a proposition for me.”

Cash chuckled, smoke curling from his nasal aperture. “you must be paraphrasing. i doubt he knows what that word means.”

Edge’s features hardened fractionally, but he remained polite. “He said that you could…help.”

Soul starting to pulse, Cash stood, taking a drag off the cigarillo to calm himself a little. No need to come off giddy or desperate. “i can,” he said, walked around to stand beside Edge. He pulled a thin sheaf of papers over, setting them in front of Edge. He didn’t lift his hand, though. “you need money.”

“…Yes.”

Cash grinned, tapping the ash off the end of his cigarette. “college. housing. all those—what are they calling them?—‘naturalization fees’?” He scoffed. “humans, right? and they say i’m greedy.”

It had been a shock, coming to the surface. Humans hadn’t welcomed them openly or taken up arms against them. No, now they were more civilized—they had subtler ways of showing monsters that they weren’t welcome. In the end, it all came down to money, somehow.

Edge had aspirations. Edge had plans. But if he’d need money to achieve them—and the banks would only offer the most outrageous loans for monsters. Especially Fell monsters. The LV tax was probably murder on him.

“You are greedy,” Edge said, arms crossed, “So stop wasting my time and tell me what you want.”

Cash released the contract and pushed it toward him, strolling away. “details are in there, but the gist of it is this—i pay for your schooling, provide your housing, make sure you’ve got food on your plate and are generally well looked after.” Not to mention well dressed—Cash couldn’t let his new pet make him look bad. That’s what Twist was for. “in exchange, you work for me.”

Edge flipped through the contract. “Doing what? I’m not—“

He faltered, actually reading the contract. He swallowed and found a chair, sitting down heavily as he read the contract. Cash just watched him, taking in every gesture, every breath, every micro-expression. “You’re not serious,” he finally said. “I’m not a fucking sweet-piece!”

Cash chuckled, stubbing out the butt of his cigarette before strolling over to Edge. “who said you were? this is just…paid companionship. nothing too strenuous or demanding.” He planted his hands on the back of Edge’s chair and leaned down to speak into his earhole. “all i need is for you to doll yourself up and accompany me when i need something pretty on my arm. and maybe provide some light stress relief as needed.”

Edge was shaking his head, but Cash wasn’t willing to back off yet. “you’re losing sight of everything you’ve got to gain, love.” He tapped the contract. “your schooling—paid. in full. no debts. no loans. no interest. your housing—paid for. in fact….” He pulled out his phone and scrolled through the pictures, tilting it so Edge could see. “i picked out a place for you. good security. nice accommodations.” He paused when he reached the picture of the kitchen. Edge’s eyelights flared, seeing the gleam of chrome and marble. “all within a few miles of your school.”

Edge took a slow breath. “How long?”

“six years.”

Another slow, deep breath. “What if i want out?”

“it’s a binding contract. i checked with my lawyers.” Human laws were very flexible when it came to employing monsters, it turned out. More than a few had gotten themselves into bad situations—modern day indentured servants.  ~~Because slave was such an ugly word.~~  “if you back out, you’ll owe me everything, plus interest.”

Edge swallowed hard, and Cash smiled. He was thinking about it at least. “i don’t need an answer now,” he said, pushing away from the chair. He glanced back at Edge, noting the look of consideration and calculation on his face. “take a few days,” he said, “twist has a room key for you. the pool’s monster-friendly, and you can get whatever you like from room service.” He sat in the chair once more. “if you’d like a tour of—“

“If—and that is a big ‘if’—if I say yes…” He stood, fingers flexing on the contract page. “When would this start?”

“immediately.”

Edge closed his sockets and turned away to pace. Cash just sat back, watching him. He lit another cigarillo, savoring the heat of the smoke in his thoracic cavity. “Six years?” Edge asked.

“with the option to extend the contract if we’re both satisfied with the arrangement.”

Edge paused before the windows, looking out over the Vegas lights. “…I suppose this wouldn’t be the worst thing I’ve done for money.”

“was that a pun, edgelord?”

The glare he received in response was answer enough. “If I say yes….” But he trailed off, looking out the window again.

Deciding that he needed a little help, Cash stood, pulling off his tie and rolling up his cuffs. He stood behind Edge and settled his hands on Edge’s hips. Edge jumped but didn’t refuse him. “how about a little taste,” Cash offered. “i can promise this won’t be a hardship for you.” He ran his thumbs over the tops of Edge’s iliac crests.

Edge shut his sockets, his image reflected in the window. “Ten thousand. No free samples.”

Cash laughed aloud, delighted that Edge was actually bargaining with him. “you’ve got a rather high opinion of yourself.”

“If either of us decide to back out after this, I’m not sacrificing my dignity for nothing.”

Cash chuckled. “fair enough.” He pulled out his phone and made the arrangements.

“Just like that?” Edge asked, and Cash realized he’d been testing him. Making sure Cash actually had the resources to follow through on the contract. His universe was dust. He had the entirety of a dead world’s money at his disposal. And every cent in his account was a reminder of what he’d lost. Money was not a problem for him.

“just like that. now…down to business?”

“Fine.” Edge spun in his arms, pushing him toward the office chair. Cash allowed him to take the lead, knowing Edge’s pride wouldn’t allow for anything else. All well and good. Later, maybe Cash could coax him into dropping his guard. Later he’d have the opportunity for something softer. So he didn’t protest when Edge shoved him into the chair and straddled his hips or when he bent forward to bite his collarbone, with just enough force to sting, before pulling his shirt open and nipping at his ribs.

Cash’s hands weren’t idle either. He fondled Edge’s spine, fingering the cartilage between each vertebra as his hand inched toward his sacrum. His fingers slipped under the hem of Edge’s pants even as Edge unzipped Cash’s trousers. He cupped Cash’s pelvis, fingering his pelvic inlet and his pubic symphysis. Cash let his head drop back, a heavy breath escaping his nasal aperture. “feels good, edgelord,” he murmured, one hand curling around Edge’s neck.

Edge looked up at him, his eyelights unreadable, and Cash wanted to kiss him. The moment passed before he could try, his hand slipping out of Edge’s pants as he dropped to his knees in front of Cash. Leaning forward, he licked at his pubic symphysis, the sensitive cartilage growing hot under his ministrations. Cash planted one hand on top of Edge’s head, fingers scratching at his coronal suture. Magic gathered in his pelvis and Edge took hold of his femurs, shoving them even further apart so he had room to lick into his pelvic inlet. His tongue stimulated the unformed magic, causing Cash to inhale sharply. His toes curled and his fingers scrabbled for purchase, the sensation so intense it was just this side of painful.

“Give me something,” Edge said, pulling back.

Cash debated with himself only briefly before forming a cock. He wasn’t sure what he’d expected, but he was somehow surprised when Edge only nodded to himself before closing his mouth around the cock and sucking. Cash gasped, fingers clenching around the chair’s padded arms. Raw magic coated the interior of Edge’s mouth, and the spark of magic on ectoflesh was nearly electrifying. Cash was afraid he’d embarrass himself and cum right then.

He pushed Edge off, breathing hard. Edge looked up at him, wiping magic from around his mouth. Standing, Edge stripped off his trousers and folded them neatly before setting them on the desk beside the contract.

Cash wanted to grab him by the hips and press his face between Edge’s legs, wanted to feel him come undone around his fingers or tongue before cumming again on his cock.

Edge didn’t give him that chance. He straddled Cash’s hips again and guided his cock to his entrance. “edgelord—“ Cash tried to protest, but the head of his cock popped into Edge’s pussy, and the pressure made him lose his voice. He wanted to thrust up into that tight heat, sink deep and hold tight to the monster on top of him. He forced himself to remain still as Edge slowly worked himself open on Cash’s cock— ~~his pussy was pulling him in and stars it felt so good so _so_  good Cash was afraid he might cry or cum or both~~—and restricted himself to clutching at Edge’s shoulders, his breathing erratic.

“Are you alright?” Edge asked when he was finally seated firmly on Cash’s cock.

Swallowing, Cash managed to nod. “yeah. what about you? are you—“

Edge  _bounced_ , and Cash could only whimper. He covered his mouth with his hand, trying to find something else to focus on—anything other than the clutch of Edge’s walls around his cock or the or the way Edge’s eyelights bored into him.

Shit.  _Shit!_  He was getting close—Edge was relentless, his pace punishing. Cash wasn’t entirely sure if Edge was trying to get him off or kill him. Cash certainly didn’t intend to cum alone, though. He reached between them, but when he reached the apex of Edge’s pussy, he found only smooth ectoflesh. “edge? where’s your—? where’s your clit?”

“Don’t worry about it,” Edge said, deliberately clenching around him. Cash gasped, burying his head in Edge’s chest. “I don’t need it for this,” he said, his inner muscles still clenched as he dragged himself up Cash’s cock and bit down on his clavicle once more.

It was too much. Cash came with a groan, hips driving into Edge as he rode out his orgasm. Panting, he leaned back in the chair. Edge stood and pulled a cloth out of his inventory, tossing it aside when he’s cleaned the spent magic from his pelvis and sacrum. “wait,” Cash said, “you didn’t—“

“Are you still interested in the deal?” Edge asked, pulling his pants on.

Cash fell silent. It felt like something valuable had just slipped through his fingers. Something important. Something  _good_. “yes,” he said.

“Good.” He reached for the papers and signed. “I expect I’ll be hearing from you soon.”

Cash looked up at him, watching as he walked away. The door opened and slammed shut, leaving Cash alone with the bright lights outside his window.

He leaned forward and closed his sockets. Reaching into his pocket, he pulled out another cigarette and lit it, allowing smoke to fill the hollow of his chest.


	2. Not part of the contract

Cash tried to get Edge to orgasm on multiple occasions, but he never summoned his clit and his reaction to vaginal stimulation alone was lukewarm at best. He resisted any attempt at oral and typically batted Cash’s hands away when he tried to finger him as well, making it all the more difficult. Cash was starting to get frustrated—it wasn’t supposed to be like this. This arrangement was supposed to be good for both of them. Edge was supposed to enjoy himself at least as much as Cash did!

Then Cash got an idea.

First, he called Twist and had him fetch a few things. Dinner to go from one of the more extravagant restaurants on the Strip, a bottle of Dom Perignon, all the necessary cutlery and place settings, and even a few candles. While Cash showered, Twist laid the table and arranged the plates. Soaping down his bones, Cash hummed lightly, nearly giddy. He just needed to show Edge that this wasn’t a one-sided relationship. Then things would be fine. Then—

“Anythin’ else, boss? Got a stick ya need me ta fetch too?”

Cash jumped, nearly tearing down the shower curtain. “twist, what the  _fuck_?!” He clutched the curtain to his chest, peering out to stare at Twist.

“Whoops. Did I ferget ta knock? Sorry, sweetheart.” His grin was unrepentant.

Sighing, Cash asked, “everything’s ready?”

“Yep,” he said, popping the ‘p’.

“then tell edge i want him in my room in half an hour.”

Twist didn’t move. He just studied Cash, twirling a coin between his fingers. “Sweetheart…whaddaya think yer tryna do ‘ere, huh?”

Pulling the curtain closed, Cash started scrubbing at his ribs. “i didn’t ask for your opinion, twisted.”

“He’s never gonna come ‘round if ya keep treatin’ ‘im like a whore,” he said, raising his voice to be heard over the running water.

“you have your orders—“

Twist pulled back the curtain and stepped into the shower, caging him in. He shut the shower off, careless of the water already soaking his hoodie. “Yer more’n a cock an’ bag ‘a money, darlin’. ‘S that really all ya think ya have ta offer? Yer better’n—“

Cash planted a hand on his chest and met his sockets, glaring  _hard_. “get. out.”

“Did ya hear anything I—“

“get out! or i’m docking your pay.”

Twist’s sockets narrowed, then he sighed and spun on his heel. “Fine. But I told ya.” The door slammed behind him, and Cash turned the water back on, hoping to wash away his growing irritation.

He rinsed off the soap, then got dressed. Nothing fancy. Casual and hopefully sexy. He studied himself in the mirror, pleased with the way the dark clothing highlighted his pale, unstained bones. But…how many buttons should he leave undone? Was he being too obvious…?

Before he could change his mind, a crisp knock announced Edge. Looking himself in the socket, Cash inhaled deeply and nodded sharply. This would work.

He opened the door and Edge strolled past, already stripping out of his jacket and waistcoat. He breezed toward the bedroom door, pausing only when Cash said, “i have dinner for you.”

“Not hungry.” Then he stepped through the doorway, clothing draped over his arm.

Cash looked between the cooling food and the door. Well. If Edge wanted to skip to the main event, he saw no problem with that. Loosening the buttons on his shirt, he followed Edge into the bedroom. He was already naked, white bones gleaming. Magic gathered in Cash’s mouth at the sight, and he surged forward, kissing Edge and tracing patterns over his ribs.

Pulling away to finish undressing, Cash swallowed, remembering his plan. “give me your cock,” he ordered.

Edge raised a brow-bone but obeyed. Cash smirked, looking down at the monster splayed out beneath him. His bare bones contrasted the silk bedclothes beautifully—white bones, red magic between his legs, and black bedsheets. A lovely combination.

Slicking his fingers with magic, he reached for Edge’s cock, working him until he was hard. Grinning triumphantly, he looked up, then saw that Edge’s sockets were squeezed shut, his head turned to the side. Cash frowned. That…wasn’t what he wanted. “look at me,” he said. Edge grit his teeth and turned to him, glaring. Frustration welled up and Cash planted a hand on Edge’s chest, fingers digging between each rib. “why are you being difficult?” he finally exclaimed, unable to fathom what Edge was trying to play at.

That brow-bone raised again. “Difficult? Have I disobeyed any of your demands?”

“no.”

“Then what have I done to displease you?”

Cash’s fingers tightened—not painfully, though. He didn’t want to hurt Edge, no matter how frustrated he was. “it doesn’t have to be like this. when we made our arrangement, i intended for you to enjoy yourself as well. why are you resisting that?”

The brow-bone crept up higher. “I wasn’t aware my pleasure was a condition of our arrangement. In fact, I’m quite certain it isn’t. Nowhere in the contract does it say I’m obligated to so much as cum, let alone enjoy myself.”

Cash sighed. He hadn’t included it because he hadn’t imagined it would be necessary. “i’m offering you pleasure. why wouldn’t you take it?”

Edge just shut his sockets and turned his head to the side. “You paid to rent my body. My mind and soul are outside your price range,  _boss_. Now if you don’t mind—I have a test tomorrow. I’d rather not be up all night.”

Fine. He could made this fast. Edge rarely used his cock—he had to be more sensitive, right? Trying to push away his anger, Cash summoned his pussy and started to work himself open with his fingers, grimacing at the painful stretch. Edge rolled his eyelights, pulling Cash’s fingers away. He flipped their positions with ease and crawled down Cash’s body, spreading his femurs before raising his hips to his mouth. Cash pressed a hand to his teeth, startled when Edge’s tongue pressed into his entrance. He laid his thumb alongside Cash’s clit, stimulating it lightly. Cash squirmed while Edge’s other hand cupped his sacrum, fingers playing with the holes.

He rarely used his pussy. He wasn’t used to this kind of stimulation. Cash nearly choked on his tongue when Edge found that spot along his inner walls. Cash’s toes curled, and he tried to pull away, but Edge just pressed on, thumb tweaking his clit and tongue delving deep. He was relentless, and Cash couldn’t help but come apart under the onslaught with almost embarrassing ease.

Sitting up, Edge grabbed a pillow to lift Cash’s hips, then bent his legs to his shoulders, the tip of his cock pressed to Cash’s folds before the aftershocks had even faded. “Is this what you want?” Edge asked, wiping purple magic from around his mouth.

Panting, Cash nodded. “yes.” He didn’t just want Edge’s cock, though. He wanted to watch Edge fall apart, wanted to see him come undone as he lost himself to pleasure. That’s what he wanted more than anything.

Edge pushed inside, and Cash fisted his hands in the bedsheets, biting down to silence the string of curses that threatened to spill from his mouth. Edge thrust in carefully, working him open in small increments. “You’re tight,” Edge observed, a little breathless. “Does it hurt?”

Cash shook his head, unable to talk while Edge circled his hips like that. Finally, Edge was seated fully inside, and he paused, sockets closed. A magic-slick finger pressed against Cash’s clit, and Edge pulled out and thrust back in. Still not fast, but faster that before. His thumb circled around Cash’s clit. Cash gasped, tilting his hips. He was—was he going to cum again?  _Already_?!

His walls were fluttering, and he could feel the pressure building. Edge’s pace picked up, sending waves of sensation through his pelvis and up his spine. Pleasure coiled low in his torso, and his breathing rate increased. Cash’s leg curled around Edge’s hips, heel digging into his ilium. But when he met Edge’s gaze, there was nothing but leashed anger and disinterest in his face. Sweat beaded on his brow and he panted with the exertion, but he might as well have been doing push-ups, judging by his expression. Then he hit that spot along Cash’s walls, just right, and Cash threw his head back, cursing as he came again.

Edge rode him through his orgasm, until Cash was limp and shaky. Then he pulled out with a wet pop, cock still hard.

“Are we done here?” Edge asked.

“you didn’t….”

“That’s not part of our contract. Are we done here?”

An angry, resentful part of him wanted to demand that Edge stay, wanted to keep him up, keep him busy all night—if only so Edge could curse his name tomorrow as he tried to focus on his test. Another part wanted to pull Edge forward and bite along his collar-bone and neck. Put his mark on him.  _Own_  him.

…but Cash remembered Twist’s words and felt the first stirring of shame. He looked away. “we’re done,” he said, voice hoarse. “you can take food from the table if you—“ But Edge was already gone, and when Cash checked, the food was untouched.

He sat down to eat. Alone.


	3. Business, not pleasure

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cash finally seeks advice from Twist. It...doesn’t go well.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Content warning: accidental voyeurism, voueurism, withdrawn consent (and then things stop; there is no rape or dubcon), painful penetration, dirty talk, mild degradation.

Cash was walking down the corridor, mentally reviewing for an upcoming business meeting, when he heard it.

“There you go, sweetheart. Jus’ like that. You like that?” There was a soft moan in response, quickly stifled, followed by Twist’s distinctive chuckle. “Lemme make ya feel good, darlin’.”

He was about to roll his eyelights and move on—Twist was almost criminally indiscrete—when he heard the reply. A ragged “Fuck” and another moan. Edge. His raspy voice was unmistakable, though Cash had never heard him moan before, never heard him sound so breathless and unguarded.

“You wan’ it?” Twist asked, voice a rumbling purr. “Lemme hear ya ask, sweetheart.”

Ragged breathing, followed by a sharp, “You fucker! If you don’t stop teasing me, I’ll—hgngh!” Twist chuckled again.

“Sure thing, darlin’. Jus’ tell me how ya like it. Tell me what ya wan’, an’ I’ll do it for ya. Whatever ya need, sweetheart. ‘S yers. Jus’ ask.” The door under Cash’s acoustic meatus bounced as the monsters on the other side crashed into it. “‘Ere? Ya sure?”

The clack of bones and the scratch of claws on wood seemed like a pretty fervent ‘yes’. Twist groaned, and Cash imagined him sinking into Edge’s heat, imagined red magic swallowing up gold. Magic pooled in his mouth and he felt abruptly hot. He swallowed the magic down and pressed into the door, palming his pubic bone through his slacks.

“Tha’s so good, darlin’. So good…” Twist said, nearly slurring his words. “Stars yer—fuck, yer perfect.” He cried out abruptly. “What the fuck was that for—?”

“Move,” Edge growled.

Panting, Twist said, “‘Course, darlin’. All ya had ta do was ask. No need ta bite me. That ain’t nice.”

Edge growled again, and Cash imagined him licking gold magic from his teeth, imagined him leaning down to lave at the fresh bite mark on Twist’s collarbone. He exhaled shakily, magic gathering in his pelvis. “If you wanted nice,” he said, voice husky, “You wouldn’t be fucking me.” His breathing was ragged, and Twist’s laughter was breathless. The door creaked and rocked on its hinges as Twist started a steady pace. He continued murmuring and muttering about how good Edge felt. How tight and hot and—

Cash pressed a hand to his mouth, stifling a whimper. His pubic symphysis was hot and tender to the touch, growing more sensitive when he didn’t allow his magic to take shape. He pressed his forehead into the door, listening and feeling the rhythm of their fucking.

Edge cried out, the sound quickly muffled. He was breathing hard, and the rocking slowly stilled. “How are ya, sweetheart? Too sensitive?”

Breathless, Edge said, “No. No, you can keep going.”

He sounded wrung out but pleased. Twist chuckled, voice louder as he got closer to the door. “Heh. Think I can get ya ta cum again? ‘M happy ta be ‘a service,” he said, his voice a warm purr.

“Was that a fucking pun—hngnnn….”

“N-no more’n th-that was.” Twist laughed, breathless and elated as the door started rocking again, but Cash had gone cold.

How.

The fuck.

How had fucking Twist managed so effortlessly what Cash had failed to do again and again and again?! It wasn’t fair. It wasn’t right! Cash had tried everything, and Twist just waltzed in with his stupid-ass grin and managed it with hardly any effort!

Cash spun away from the door and marched down the hall, rage overtaking his arousal.

-

He paced his room, hours—and a hasty masturbation session—later. How had Twist managed to get Edge to cum? Cash couldn’t even get him close! This was infuriating! He paused in his circuit of the room, an idea taking shape.

Edge wasn’t his only employee, after all.

He dialed Twist’s number—blocking out the absurd thought that they might still be fucking—and tapped his foot as he listened to it ring. Twist, as always, picked up on the third ring. “Road kill cafe, you kill ‘em, we grill ‘em. What’s cookin’, sweetheart?”

Cash resisted the urge to hang up. He had to count backwards from ten—and listen to Twist ask if he was still there—before he managed to say, “i want you up here in ten minutes.”

Twist was silent for a few seconds. “Sure, darlin’. But, uh, mind if I ask what this is about?”

“just get your ass up here…and clean up first. i don’t need you smelling like engine grease and cheap cigarettes.”

“Sure thing, boss,” Twist said, something cutting in his tone—barely there, but obvious if you knew what to look for. He hung up, and Cash resumed pacing.

Ten minutes came and went, and Twist hadn’t arrived. Growling, Cash stood in front of the door, checking his watch. Twenty minutes later, Twist finally knocked. Ready to chew him out, Cash threw open the door, but the biting words caught in his throat. Twist was actually wearing a clean button-up and a pair of tight— _tight_ —jeans. He leaned against the doorjamb, a faintly spicy scent wafting off of him. Was he…? Was he wearing cologne? “Ya called?”

Cash swallowed and stepped aside. “yeah. get in here.”

With a nod, Twist stepped inside, scratching his mandible. “So? Whaddaya wan’, boss?”

Cash watched him as he crossed the room, mortified to realize he’d been staring at Twist’s coccyx. He jerked his head up, just in time for Twist to turn and face him. “you fucked edge.”

Twist’s brow-bone rose. “Didn’ think that was any ‘a yer business, darlin’.”

Cash didn’t say anything. There was nothing in the contract forbidding it. Monsters had no sexually transmitted diseases. And…if he was being honest with himself, he’d liked the idea of giving Edge the choice, letting him have the opportunity to stray…hoping he’d choose not to.

That had certainly backfired on him, but he wasn’t above using it to his advantage. “you got him to cum.” It wasn’t a question.

Twist’s brow-bone rose even higher. “Now I know that ain’t any ‘a yer business.”

He started to leave, but Cash asked, “how?”

Twist froze. He eyed Cash. “The fuck does that mean? How? How the fuck do ya think?”

“i mean—how?” he said again. “i can’t—he won’t—“ Purple magic rose to his cheekbones, heating his bones. He ground his teeth, jaw popping. “how’d you manage it?”

Twist was silent for a long time. A lesser man might have flinched, but Cash had faced much harsher judges than Twist. “Ya wanna know?”

“yes.”

“Ya really wanna know?”

“yes!”

Twist looked him up and down. “Right then. C’mere.”

Cash took a step back, even as magic pooled in his mouth. “what?”

“Darlin’, do ya wanna know or not?” Cash’s bones were hot, his soul pulsing. “I c’n show ya, but I ain’t gonna tell ya ‘bout my time with Edge. Like I said—that ain’t yer business. You wanna know? Then come ‘ere an’ I’ll show ya. Tha’s the deal, darlin’. Take it or leave it.” Cash swallowed tightly; Twist had to see the magic pooled in his mouth, lighting his mandible. He didn’t move, and Twist nodded once. “Right. G’night, boss, see ya—“

Cash moved to stand in front of him, reaching out but faltering before he could make contact. “show me.”

Twist smiled slightly, reaching out to brush his knuckles over Cash’s cheekbones. “Sure, darlin’. My pleasure.”

He smoothed his fingers over Cash’s cheek, leaning down to kiss him. Their teeth touched, and Twist’s tongue snuck into his mouth, sweeping over his jaw, his pallet. Cash’s magic grew hot and snapped into place. He cupped the back of Twist’s head, licking into his mouth. He couldn’t breathe, his chest felt tight, and his bones ached and itched.

Twist pulled back, chuckling. “Feels good, yeah? Ya like that?”

Cash nodded but—“edge let you—?”

“Ain’t talkin’ ‘bout Edge, sweetheart. Told ya. Jus’ you an’ me here. No ghosts ‘tween us.”

Cash almost protested, but Twist was kissing along his mandible and down his cervical vertebrae. He nipped at his neck bones, and his tongue slipped out to tease the cartilage. The sensation sent sparks cascading down his spine, rooting in his pelvis. He fisted his hands in Twist’s shirt, trying to catch his breath. The spice of Twist’s cologne lingered in his nasal aperture, heady and pleasantly overwhelming. “Ya like that?” Twist asked.

“yeah,” Cash said, nodding, “yeah. i-i like that.”

“Good. Tha’s real good.” He tugged on Cash’s shirt. “Ya mind if I take this off?”

“yes—i mean. no. take it—take it off.”

Twist chuckled, peeling his shirt off slowly. His phalanges brushed against Cash’s ribs, the lingering touches deliberate. His bones grew hot, and magic collected at his joints, buzzing.

Twist was not unaffected. The glow of golden magic was obvious under his clothes, and he was looking Cash up and down with hunger in his gaze, his eyelight searingly bright. “yours too,” Cash heard himself say, fingers still wound through Twist’s shirt.

Twist’s smile was slow and sensual. “Sure, darlin’.” He spread his arms. “Whatever ya wan’.”

Breathing too fast, Cash started at the top, unbuttoning Twist’s shirt. Ribs slowly came into view, chipped and scarred and—Cash inhaled sharply, hands clenching around Twist’s iliac crests. Leaning forward, he nipped and licked at his ribs until Twist tipped his head back and groaned. “There ya go, sweetheart. Yeah. Jus’ like that. Jus’ like that.” He pet along the back of Cash’s skull, the other hand lightly pumping his lumbar spine. Pulling the rest of his shirt open, Cash took a moment just to drink him in, delighted by the aroused flush that lit Twist’s bones.

Groaning, Twist hooked his hands under Cash’s femurs and lifted him up without any effort. Cash clutched at his back, unsettled, while Twist carried him off. “Sorry, darlin’, but I’m—I’m gonna have ta speed this ‘long. Need ya, sweetheart.”

Cash nodded, raking his fingers down Twist’s shoulder-blades. His hips ground against Twist’s, and Twist groaned in response. He laid Cash on the bed, planting his hands on either side of his shoulders. Another long, lingering kiss left both of them panting. “So?” Twist asked, mouthing along Cash’s jaw. “Top or bottom?”

Cash—hands on Twist’s ilia, chin lifted to give him better access—said, “e-edge prefers his—“

Twist silenced him with another kiss—this time, he was aggressive, just on the right side of painful. “Darlin’, I keep tellin’ ya; Edge ain’t here, an’ if ya say ‘is name again, I’m gonna leave. This.” He ground their pubic bones together, making Cash gasp. “Ain’t part ‘a my contract. ‘M here fer pleasure, not business. Now tell me what ya wanna use—yer pussy? Or yer cock?”

He was still rocking against Cash’s core, making it hard to think. If he wanted to know how Twist had managed to get Edge to cum, it might be better to use his pussy…but his pussy was more sensitive, and Twist had proven himself a capable lover already. Cash was afraid of letting himself truly come apart in front of him. “cock,” he said.

Twist’s grin stretched wide, and Cash suddenly wondered if he’d made the wrong choice. “Good,” he said, grinding against Cash’s pubic symphysis. “I was hopin’ ya’d let me ride ya.” With that, he pulled back and finished undressing, stripping off his shirt completely and shimmying out of his pants. Cash expected him to climb onto the bed then, but instead, he turned to set his folded clothes aside.

Cash’s gaze dropped to his coccyx, and the magic pooling in his pelvis grew hot. Biting down to silence himself, he palmed his pubic bone and pulled at the raw magic, shaping it into a cock—all the while watching the back of Twist’s sacrum and imagining what it might look like, strung through with ribbons or lace. Or clothed in something sheer, something feminine.

Twist turned back to face him, and magic flooded Cash’s features, making his cheekbones grow hot. Kneeling over him, Twist chuckled, thumbing his cheek. “S’matter, darlin’? Gettin’ shy on me?” Cash glared at him, but Twist’s smile gentled. He leaned down and nibbled on Cash’s throat. “Sorry, sweetheart,” he murmured, “jus’ teasin’ ya.”

Clearing his throat, Cash allowed his hands to dip down and catch at Twist’s sacrum. He smoothed his fingers over it, distal phalanges catching on his sacral foramina. “you just caught me admiring your…” He squeezed. “assets.”

Twist froze for a moment, then he started laughing. Real, joyful laughter—not teasing, not mocking. Just delighted. He pushed into Cash’s hands, purring softly. “Yeah?” Cash just nodded, and Twist nuzzled against him. Still purring, his hand dragged down Cash’s front, coming to close around his cock. “This fer me, sweetheart?” Cash hissed, bucking into his hand. Twist thumbed the head, drawing out a soft whine. Cash’s cock, already half erect, grew hard and filled his hand. “Heh. Nice,” he said, squeezing, “Very nice. Can’t wait ta take it fer a ride.” He pumped his cock a few times, spreading pre-cum over the surface. Then he sat up and drew his hand away, reaching down to rub the slick purple magic over his pubic symphysis. The sight transfixed Cash, and he watched the purple mix with gold. “Wanna gimme a hand?” Twisted asked.

The invitation was all Cash needed. He took hold of Twist’s hips and pulled him forward, licking and sucking on his pubic bone. Twist gasped, hands briefly flailing until he caught Cash’s shoulders, clutching at him desperately. “F-fuck,” he panted, “Yer really—“ He whined as Cash plunged his tongue into his pelvic inlet, stimulating the magic that had collected there. “Oh, yeah, darlin’. Jus’ like that. Jus’ like—“

He gasped, squeezing Cash’s shoulders as his pussy popped into existence. With a curse, Cash sat up and pushed Twist onto the bed, facedown. He palmed his coccyx, grinding his metatarsals into the small vertebrae. His phalanges toyed with his pussy, spreading slick magic over his folds. Panting, Twist glanced back at him. “Thought ya were gonna let me ride ya, darlin’.”

“not this time,” Cash said, pulling back to tease his cock over Twist’s folds. “this time,” he said, “i’m gonna fuck you into the mattress.”

“Heh. Sure, sweetheart. If ya think ya can.” He wiggled his hips teasingly, and Cash clamped a hand around the back of his neck, forcing his face into the mattress. The head of his cock caught on Twist’s entrance, and Twist hissed, jerking. “Hey, wait, you’re not—“ Cash hilted himself, earning a crya and a string of curses. Cash smirked, drawing back to slam into him again. Twist’s fingers fisted in the sheets. “Sweetheart—“ he said, voice strained.

“stars you’re tight,” Cash said, breathing hard. Twist’s cunt felt like a vice around his cock. Twist didn’t reply, just whined low in his throat, squirming. “heh. i think i like you better like this,” he said, “impaled on my cock. too caught up to run your mouth.” Twist shook his head, jaw clenched, and Cash leaned over him, one hand still holding him down. The other clutched at his ilia, fingers tight. “you love this, don’t you?” he asked, rocking into him. “is this enough for you? or do you want to go harder? faster?”

Twist squirmed under him. “C-Cash—“

“no, i bet you need more, don’t you? you little slut—“

Twist reached back and closed his hand around Cash’s neck, squeezing threateningly. “Sweetheart,” he said, still breathless but his tone was different. Not teasing now. Sweet on the surface but sharp underneath. “We…we got a problem ‘ere, so I’m gonna ask ya real nice ta get the fuck off ‘a me.” When Cash didn’t immediately pull off, Twist sat up, forcing him up as well. He pulled away and turned around, glaring. “Yer lucky I like ya,” Twist said, reaching over to Cash’s table to grab his cigarettes. He raised a brow-bone, and Cash almost told him to leave if he was going to smoke, but Twist was staring at him—hard.

Cash could feel shame clawing at his spine, though he wasn’t sure why or what he’d done.

He gave his permission, and Twist lit up, leaning against the pillows. “Here’s the deal, sweetheart. Ya don’ fuckin’ think ‘bout other people—“ Cash opened his mouth to protest, but the sense of shame only grew stronger still, silencing him. “Ya hurt me, sweetheart,” he said, “I was tight ‘cause I wasn’t fuckin’ ready. Give a man a chance ta adjust ‘fore ya start fuckin’ ‘im. Cripes.” He shook his head and used the cigarette to point at him. “An’, hey, maybe I know what I want, an’ maybe I ain’t all that picky, but ‘slut’ is a bit much, doncha think? That ain’t the kind ‘a dirty talk ya bring inta the bedroom without askin’ first.”

Heat spread across Cash’s features but he covered it by glaring at Twist. “you weren’t complaining earlier.”

“‘Cause I was havin’ a good time—‘til ya decided ta shove yer cock in without so much as a ‘by yer leave?’”

“how was i supposed to know you weren’t ready?!”

Twist crooked his fingers, and Cash leaned forward—only for Twist to catch him around the neck and pull him close. The harsh scent of cigarette smoke lingered, overpowering the subtle spice of his cologne. “Ya  _listen_ , jackass. An’ not jus’ with yer ears. Ya listen ta body language an’ their projections, an’ if yer still not sure, ya fuckin’ ask! Fuckin’ hell, tease a little. Ask ‘em if they’re ready ta take yer cock. Ask ‘em if they like that. Hell, ask ‘em ta tell ya what they want. Make ‘em beg if ya wanna get kinky! Consent doesn’ have ta be clinical—it can be sexy, sweetheart. Jus’ use a little imagination.”

With that, he shoved Cash away and looked to the side, taking another drag off his cigarette. Smoke swirled in his chest cavity, gold in the glow of his magic. He exhaled slowly, then turned back to Cash. “Ya wanna know why ya can’t get Edge ta cum?” Cash honestly wasn’t sure anymore. The question seemed shameful, somehow. Like he shouldn’t have to ask. Like he should just know. Still, he gave a nod. Twist sighed and rubbed his nasal aperture. “‘Cause he don’ wanna. And ‘cause it’s the only thing he c’n keep from ya. The only ‘no’ he’s got left. Ya wan’ my suggestion? Let ‘im have it. Let ‘im say ‘no’ as often as he needs. It’ll mean more when— _if_ —he ever says ‘yes’.” He stood up, stretching. “Welp. Think I’m callin’ it a night. See ya in the mornin’, bo—“

“what if he doesn’t say yes?”

Twist sighed, and he looked down at Cash, running a hand over his coronal suture. Cash batted his hand away with a glare, hating the pity in his eyelight. “Ya can’t force someone ta love ya, sweetheart. ‘Specially not like this. People ain’t machines. Can’t put a coin in a slot an’ expect ‘em ta do what ya wan’.”

“i never said i wanted—“

“Didn’t have ta, darlin’. Edge prob’ly don’ see it, but I do.” He caught Cash’s chin before he could look away. “Tryna force people’ll only ever net ya hate ‘an fear. Not love. Now…” He scratched along his mandible, pulling away from Cash. “…I’m a forgivin’ sort. Ya ever wanna give this another try? Gimme a call. We’ll go a little slower, huh? A little sweeter. How’s that sound?”

Cash stared resolutely at the wall. “just. get the fuck out,” he bit out, soul hot and bones ice cold.

“Sure, sweetheart. I know ya got a lot ta think ‘bout.”

He left then, only bothering to put on his pants. Then he was gone, leaving Cash to stew in his anger and humiliation.


	4. Breach of contract

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nothing but bad decisions.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Content warning: stalking, jealousy, oral sex, skeletons in dresses, forced feminization, lingerie, panic attacks, dubcon, drunkenness.

Edge leaned against the back of the couch, more focused on Rus than on the movie they were supposed to be watching. Not that Rus was making it easy to ignore him.

His head was buried between Edge’s femurs, and his tongue laved at his lower lips, gliding along the sensitive folds. He teased at his entrance, one finger thrusting shallowly. It was unsatisfying. Teasing. Distracting—like an itch he couldn’t scratch.

Edge ran his knuckles down the back of Rus’ neck, thumbing the sensitive cartilage. He wanted to grab Rus by the back of his skull, wanted to roll him onto his back and ride his face. He wanted more.

But he just curled his free hand around the couch cushion and took a steadying breath. They had all night. Slow and teasing was a welcome change of pace.

He inhaled sharply when Rus’ tongue darted up to touch his clit. His mana nodes crackled and his bones flushed with excess magic. “Good,” he purred, massaging Rus’ neckbones. “That feels so good.”

Rus lifted his head, licking red magic from his mouth. He rubbed soothing circles into Edge’s upper femur, the tip of his thumb just barely brushing his labia. “yeah? you enjoying yourself, edgelord?”

Edge snatched him by the front of his hoodie and hauled him up, kissing him hard ‘til they were both breathless. “More than you know,” he murmured into Rus’ acoustic meatus, dipping his head down to nibble at his exposed vertebrae. Rus’ hands tightened around Edge’s hips, and he ground down. Edge could feel the heat of his magic through his jeans.

“stars, edge. please. tell me what you want.”

“You.” He squeezed Rus’ cock through his jeans, pushing him onto his back. “You have far too many clothes on—“

The door buzzed. Edge shut his sockets, glaring at the intercom. “Ignore that,” he ordered, leaning down to reach under Rus’ shirt and hoodie. “It’s not importa—“

His phone rang, Twist’s number flashing across the screen. Swearing, Edge stood and snatched up the phone—though he deliberately looked at the far wall when he answered. No need for Twist to know what he was doing. Or who. “What do you want?”

“Sorry, sweetheart.” For once, Twist sounded genuinely apologetic. “Know you’ve prob’ly got better things ta do tanight, but uh. Boss wants ya.”

Edge resisted the urge to look at Rus. “Can it wait?”

“Sorry, darlin’. ‘M here ta pick ya up.”

Edge sighed. “Fine. Give me ten minutes.”

“Sure thing, sweetheart.”

He hung up, staring at his phone. “I have to go.”

“...cash?”

Edge just nodded. “You’re free to stay. I’ll be back late, but...” He squeezed Rus’ knee. “I will be back.”

Rus pulled him close and kissed him. “i’ll be here.”

Edge shut his sockets and leaned in to him, pressing their foreheads together. He couldn’t quite bring himself to say thank you. It felt selfish, asking Rus to stay, knowing he probably wouldn’t want sex after his time with Cash. But that never seemed to bother Rus.

It was...odd. Edge still didn’t really understand what Rus wanted from him, why he seemed content to just be near him even when he wasn’t in the mood. But it was...nice. Nice in a way he really wasn’t sure how to name. Sometimes it scared him, but he found he couldn’t turn Rus away. He was pleased to find him in his bed when he came home late, pleased to wake up beside him in the morning. It still felt selfish. Like he was getting far more out of their unnamed, undefined relationship than Rus ever would. He felt guilty but...

He ran his fingers over Rus’ jawbone. “Then I’ll see you later.”

...he just couldn’t say no.

He stood, trying to dismiss his magic—a challenge when it was already so active.  Doing so left his bones tingling and sensitive, with a tell-tale flush that would only fade with time. In the bathroom, he wiped himself clean, then put on a pair of jeans and a plain t-shirt. If Cash wanted him to make an effort, he’d have provided him with an outfit.

He left Rus on the couch and headed outside to meet Twist at the gate. He was leaning against the wall, fiddling with a coin. It danced across his fingerbones, disappearing and reappearing with a flick of his fingers. “Ready?”

Edge glared, but gave a short, sharp nod. “Let’s get this over with.”

Twist pulled away from the wall, the coin disappearing up his sleeve or into his pocket. A black town car waited for them, and they both slipped into the back. The driver, another monster, nodded, and the privacy screen went up. Twist went back to toying with his coin. “So?” Edge asked, “What does he want?”

“Dunno, sweetheart. ‘M jus’ here ta pick ya up.” His voice was stiff and curt, and every line of his body was tense.

“Is there something I should know?” Edge prodded.

Twist sighed, palming the coin. He ran a hand over the top of his skull, then rubbed the back of his neck. “Ya don’ have feelin’s fer Cash, do ya?”

Edge blinked. “Of course not. This is business. He knows that.”

Twist flinched. “I ain’t so sure ‘a that.”

“What?”

He leaned forward, the coin reappearing. “He feels fer ya, sweetheart.”

“He has a strange way of showing it.”

“Does he?” Twist asked, brow-bone raised. “Think ‘e put the cart b’fore the horse, but....” He scratched along his mandible. “He wan’ed ta make sure ya were safe. Looked after. Happy. He thought this’d be the way ta do it. Maybe thought ya might start ta soften t’ward ‘im too.”

Edge snorted. “I don’t owe him any more than what’s written in our contract.”

“I know. Didn’t say ya did.” The coin flashed again. “‘M jus’ warnin’ ya. Cash is...smart. Real smart. But he ain’t so smart when it comes ta this shit. He wants more’n what yer willin’ ta give. An’...I don’ know what kind ‘a mistakes he’s gonna make tryna get ya ta bend.” He looked up at Edge. “Don’ stand so stiff he ends up breakin’ ya, darlin’.”

Edge wanted to scoff, but instead, he felt a subtle chill grip his lower spine. “He won’t.”

Twist nodded, and the car pulled to a stop. “Right, sweetheart. He’s waitin’ fer ya. Penthouse suite.” He handed him a key card. “Good luck.”

Edge stepped out onto the pavement and looked up at the hotel, taking a deep breath. He allowed himself to sink into the right mindset. His body was not his own. Once, he’d sold it to an unjust king so he could use it as a weapon, and before that, he’d used it to barter for Muffet’s dubious protection. He’d always been a whore. Cash’s desires, at least, were easy to fullfill in comparison.

Drawing himself up, he marched inside and ignored the glass flowers that seemedto grow from the ceiling, the marble beneath his feet, the golden sconces and light fixtures. He ignored the drunken tourists too, the humans that stared at him like he was as exotic and strange as the tigers on display behind the hotel across the strip.

He hated Las Vegas. Hated the lights and the activity. Hated the humans that couldn’t stop themselves from staring. Hated the drunkenness. The debauchery. It was a dirty city in many ways—built on pretty lies and broken promises—and he couldn’t wait to leave it behind him.

He found the elevator that went directly to the penthouse. The keycard opened the elevator doors. Inside, there was only two buttons: up and down. He rode the elevator to the top. The ride was so smooth, he couldn’t even feel the elevator moving, didn’t know it had stopped until the doors opened into the little entryway. He could have used the keycard on the door. Instead, he chose to knock.

Twist’s words came back to him as he waited for Cash to answer, but he shook them off. He had everything under control. He and Cash had a contract. They both knew the terms.

The door opened. Cash was dressed in a tux, the tie still undone. He looked Edge up and down, then stepped aside in silent invitation. “you’re underdressed. clothing’s in the bedroom—pick whatever you like best.”

Edge nodded and breezed past him without a word. If Cash wanted someone to greet him with a kiss and fawn over him, he should have chosen someone else to play these games with. In the bedroom, Edge sighed when he saw the full rack of clothing available to him. He’d never seen the appeal in dresses, and he never did like the flashy colors they always seemed to come in. He pushed anything with sequins or lace to the side, as well as anything with a plunging neckline or a slit up the thigh. He hesitated over a relatively conservative piece in plain black, only to reject it when he saw how low the back was cut. He had no desire to show off the scars that littered his ribcage. Finally, he found a loose dress that, while a good deal more colorful that he’d have preferred, would at least keep his scarred ribcage concealed, even if the sleeveless blouse would leave his collarbones exposed.

He stripped off his shirt and folded up his jeans. He reached for the dress, but from the bedroom doorway, Cash said, “you’re forgetting something.”

Edge eyed him. “What would that be?” Cash pointed, and Edge saw that there were lingerie sets laid out on the bed. He sighed. “If you wanted a pretty piece to keep on your arm, you should have asked one of the others.”

“you don’t think you’re pretty?”

“I think there are better candidates, but I won’t tell you how to spend your money.” He looked through the lingerie sets. Yet another thing he’d never found the appeal in wearing. He chose a piece that seemed like it would be the least uncomfortable—less lace to scratch his bones—then sneered when he saw it was missing the crotch entirely. Throwing it back on the bed, he said, “If you insist on the lingerie, then you’ll have to choose. It’s certainly not for my benefit.”

“there aren’t any you—?”

“No.”

Some emotion flicked across Cash’s face, and he chose the red set, holding it against Edge’s torso. “this one. it matches your magic.”

Edge took it. “At least it’s not crotchless,” he muttered, sneering at the embroidered roses in the sheer material. Ignoring Cash, he kicked off his briefs—he kept his movements deliberately artless, annoyed at the whole affair. If Cash wanted a show, he’d have to ask for one. “I thought we were fucking.”

“maybe later. right now, i need you to play escort. i have a trio of clients from overseas that i’ll be taking out on the town.”

He paused. “Really? You couldn’t find someone else to blow on your dice? I’m sure Twist would be willing—“

“if i wanted twist, i’d have called for twist.” Cash stepped close, putting a proprietary hand on his hip. “was i interrupting something?” He squeezed his hipbone. “you have something more important to do?”

Edge grit his teeth. “My apologies. I forgot myself. You do pay me to make myself available.”

“yes. i do. and right now, i’m paying you to be a showpiece. i need you to be just the right amount of classy...” He pinched Edge’s coccyx through the layers of fabric, earning a sharp inhale. “...and trashy. you think you can do that for me, love?”

Edge swallowed, trying not to grind his teeth. Cash was right. This was part of their contract. He had no right to protest. “Yes,” he said, breathing deep to relax into his role. “If that’s what you need from me.”

“good. get dressed. we’re leaving in five minutes.”

-

Edge realized that he’d miscalculated sometime around two in the morning. He’d been trying to pace himself, trying not to get drunk, but Cash’s business partners had pushed drink after drink on him. And a look at Cash had made it clear that he had to accept them. Now, heading back up to the penthouse suite on Cash’s arm, he was struggling not to stumble.

At least now he understood why Cash had rented a room despite living only a few miles away—Cash was just as drunk as he was, even if he was much happier about it. The thought of being driven home made Edge nauseous, and he was in no shape to walk.

He should try to text Rus, just to let him know he wouldn’t be back. He fumbled for his phone, only for Cash to grab his hand. “what’re you doin’?”

He let go of his phone and grabbed his keycard instead. Leaning against the wall, he inserted it into the elevator’s reader. “That.”

The wall was cool under his forehead. Cool and pleasant. The world started to spin when he shut his sockets, so he kept them open and breathed slowly and deeply through his nasal aperture. A hand cupped his coccyx and he shut his sockets, trying to brace himself. Cash pressed into him, still rubbing his coccyx. His mouth pressed against the side of Edge’s skull, and his breath ghosted over his acoustic meatus. He smelled of alcohol and expensive tobacco, and Edge had to swallow back rancid magic.

“stars, you’re gorgeous.” Cash ducked his head as he said it, kissing his cervical vertebrae wetly.

Edge turned his head, trying to clear his nasal aperture. His soul was thrumming, and it felt like he couldn’t catch his breath. Cash’s tongue laved at the base of his neck and Edge shut his sockets, trying to talk himself out of having a panic attack.

He didn’t know why he was having so much trouble. Sex with Cash had never been desirable, but it had never been unpleasant. Not like this. It was nothing but a chore to be done, something to check off his to-do list. He didn’t know why, all at once, the idea was panic-inducing or why he couldn’t calm his racing soul.

The elevator opened and Edge shoved past Cash to get inside. He tried to control his breathing, but Cash looked at him and smirked. “excited, love?”

He couldn’t say no. No wasn’t an option.

Speaking wasn’t either. Rancid magic collected at the back of his throat, and he knew he’d vomit if he opened his mouth. So he turned his head to the side—Cash could read indifference or invitation into the gesture. Of course he took it as an invitation.

The elevator moved upward on silent cables, and Cash pressed against him, knee between his legs and femur rubbing against his pubic symphysis. He planted his hands on either side of his head, caging him in. Edge swallowed back the sour magic and breathed through his nose, trying to still his troubled soul.

“you’re so sexy like this,” Cash purred, one hand sliding up his inner thigh. “i should dress you up more often.”

Edge didn’t say anything. He shut his sockets and tried to play the whore for him, tried to feign enthusiasm, but he barely managed to grip his hipbones. It took everything he had not to shove him away, every bit of concentration to keep the ill intent out of his touch.

The elevator stopped and Edge took his chance to put some space between them, trying to catch his breath.

Cash loosened his tie, pulling it free as they crossed the doorway. He eyed the tie, then eyed Edge, grinning. “undress for me, love.” Still holding the tie, he stripped off his blazer and started to unbutton his shirt.

Something in his expression had Edge on high alert. Nevertheless, he reached back to unlace the dress, letting it drop to the floor. Cash’s eyelights raked over him, taking him in. He was breathing hard, magic pooling in his jaw and gleaming from his joints. “you’re so beautiful,” he said. “i’d keep you in diamonds and lace if you’d let me.” He took a step forward, staring at Edge’s pelvis. “turn around.”

Edge obeyed willingly enough. He could feel the weight of Cash’s gaze, but he didn’t have to see his expression as he stared, at least. Better still, he didn’t have to try to school his own expression.

A hand cupped his coccyx, rubbing through the lace. “would you like that?” he asked, tweaking the end of his tailbone. It was uncomfortable. Invasive. Edge shut his sockets, wishing he was sober right now. He knew there was a way to turn things around, a way to take control. If he could just clear his head, he was sure he could fight back his own discomfort.

A sharp pinch on his tailbone had him pushing down his instinct to lash out. Remembering, again, that he couldn’t say no, only reignited his anxiety. “i asked you a question.”

“Did you?”

A heavy hand smacked his ilia. He gasped, sockets wide as his magic sparked through his control hand. He managed to catch himself before he could throw Cash off, before things could turn violent. But magic was humming through his mana lines, and he could feel his blaster hovering at the edge of existence, ready to be summoned at a moment’s notice.

“you heard me. answer my question—unless you want to spice things up a little.”

Cash’s hands closed over his wrists, drawing them together. It forced Edge’s shoulders to pull away from his skull, forced his ribcage to bow outward. “is this what you want?” Cash asked, breath hot against his acoustic meatus. “is this what you need? too proud to let me pleasure you? too cold? is this what it takes to warm you up?”

With every word, Edge’s soul beat harder and panic started to mount. He could hear mana rushing through his skull. Soon that was all he could hear. Then Cash wrapped the tie around his wrists and—

Edge yanked his hands free, breaking his grip with ease. He threw his head back, hearing a satisfying crack when his skull connected with the other monster’s nasal aperture. He howled in pain, and Edge spun, shoving him away. They both stumbled, too drunk to stay upright.

Only then did Edge remember where he was and who he was with. Bile rose in the back of his throat, and this time, he couldn’t hold it.

He ran for the bathroom, retching into the sink. Rancid magic, black and viscous, dripped from his mouth in thick strings. He turned on the facet, washing it down the drain even as more burbled up. Once his nausea had abated, he still felt dizzy and sick. He rinsed his mouth out, then drank as much water as he could stomach.

He stumbled back into the bedroom. “Sorry,” he said, supporting himself on the wall. “Are you alright? Do you need medical attention?”

There was no answer.

Worried, suddenly, that he’d dusted his patron, Edge hurried into the other room. “Cash?”

He scanned the room, only to find a note taped to the door. He pulled it down. In an unsteady hand, Cash had written that checkout was at eleven. The number for room service was written under that. Then, at the bottom, he’d written, ‘i’ll call you to discuss our contract.’

Edge’s soul dropped. He’d messed up. He’d had a chance to get a head start. A chance most other monsters—especially gutter-rats like him—could only dream off. And he’d thrown that away because—why? A panic attack? A bit of squeamishness?

Resting his head in his hands, he sank to the floor and cursed himself.


	5. Between the lines

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Twist manages his boss as best he can.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Content warning: no NSFW, alcohol use, care-taking, drunk character, consent discussed and observed, ****vomiting*** , unrequited feelings. Cash is still an asshole.

Twist was leaning on the balcony smoking when he heard something—or someone—come crashing into his living room. He snuffed the cigarette immediately and crept to the door, hiding a newly summoned bone club behind his back. He peered through the glass, but only saw a vague shape moving in the darkness.

Furrowing his brows, he took a breath and kicked the door in, summoning an array of bones to light up the room—or to throw at the intruder. “Who the fuck—?”

He stopped, staring at Cash, who just blinked owlishly at the glimmering constructs. Twist dismissed all but one, holding it aloft like a lantern. “Shit, sweetheart. Ya get lost ‘er sumthin’?” His soul hammered in his chest, and he tried not to think about what he might have done to Cash if he hadn’t stopped to see who was breaking in to his apartment. “Ya scared the shit outta me!” He swallowed hard, surveying the other monster. “You okay?”

Cash shook his head. “fucked up,” he said, and Twist’s brow-bones rose. 

“Yeah, I can see that, darlin’. How much didya drink?”

He shook his head, tilting to one side. Twist steadied him, one hand on his hip and another on his shoulder. “no, with edge. fucked up. asked him to—“ He pressed a hand over his face, groaning. “stars, ‘m so stupid....”

“You?” Twist snorted, guiding him toward the kitchen. “Nah, sweetheart. C’mon. Ya ain’t stupid. Jus’ a little...uh...?”

“idiotic? moronic? stupid?”

Twist sighed. “‘Nough ‘a that, love. Yer not—“ His mind caught up with his mouth, and his throat closed. Hopefully, Cash wouldn’t notice his slip. Or, if he did, maybe he’d assume it was just another pet name. Completely meaningless. “—not any ‘a that. Yer one ‘a the smartest monsters I know—“

“then why do i keep fucking up with edge?”

Cash sagged against him. Twist sighed, picking him up—and realizing that Cash was even drunker than he thought. He just leaned into Twist, head pillowed on his chest. (Twist wondered if he could hear his soul hammering.) “Told ya, sweetheart. Ya don’ listen! C’mon, now. Le’s get some water into you.” He carried Cash into the kitchen, then turned on the lights and put on a tea kettle. “What kind ‘a tea d’ya wan’?”

Cash wasn’t looking at him. He was swaying slightly and staring at the tiles. “‘s clean in here.”

Twist blinked. “Uh...yeah?”

“i didn’t think your kitchen would be clean.”

Twist huffed, steadying him. “What? Ya think I don’t keep a clean house? Darlin’, ‘m insulted—“

Cash’s socket went wide, and he covered his mouth. Alarmed, Twist pushed him forward, but not before rancid black magic poured from under Cash’s jaw and down his vertebrae. He leaned over the sink, coughing and choking. Twist looked away, trying to give him a little privacy. He winced at the sounds, tugging at the hem of his shirt. 

“...sorry,” Cash mumbled, sounding miserable. 

Twist chuckled, patting him on the back. “Yer really gonna be sorry tamorrow, darlin’.” He rubbed Cash’s upper back as he leaned over the sink. “Alright, sweetheart, this settles it—yer gonna stay here tanight. Yer in no shape ta teleport—“

“...got here fine....”

Twist shook his head, turning on the water to rinse out the sink. “‘Fine’ is a pretty gen’rous way ‘a sayin’ it. Sounded like I was bein’ robbed by a bull rhino. Yer stayin’ here, even if I gotta handcuff ya to the bed. Got it?”

Head down, Cash just nodded. Too tired or too drunk to fight. “Right, then, let’s get ya cleaned up. Think I’ve got a spare shirt you c’n wear.” He turned off the kettle and guided Cash to the bathroom, casually stripping him out of his shirt. Cash never said a word, just mutely pulled his arms free from his sleeves. Twist guided him down to the floor, leaning him against the cabinet, then he knelt beside him. With a warm wash cloth, he dabbed Cash’s jaw and neck, carefully wiping away any trace of magic. “There,” he said, rinsing out the cloth. “Better, right?”

He met Cash’s socket, smiling. Cash stared at him, his eyelight fuzzy. Then he shut his sockets, head still tilted back. “why the fuck’re you so fucking nice to me?” Twist hesitated, and Cash spoke into the silence. “i treat you like shit. why are you helping me? why are you always—?” He covered his sockets with his hand and sighed heavily. “i shouldn’t have come here. i shoulda—“

“Easy,” Twist said, gripping his humeri. “Why wouldn’ ya come here? Yer always welcome—hell, ya didn’ even wake me up! So settle down and stop thinkin’ so much, yeah?”

Cash just sighed heavily and allowed Twist to guide him into an upright position. “Alright, how’re ya feelin’, sweetheart? Need to throw up again?” Cash shook his head mutely. “Alright—tha’s good! Come with me, then. Got sum spare clothes fer ya.” He led Cash into his bedroom and found a soft t-shirt for him and a pair of loose sweatpants. Shameless, Cash just dropped his pants without a word, stumbling when he tried to free his legs. Twist steadied him, even as he looked away, trying to give him a little privacy.

They’d already seen each other naked, of course, but this felt different. Invasive.

Clearing his throat, Twist glanced at Cash after he was dressed, his soul clenching uncomfortably. Cash looked small in his clothes. More than that, he looked diminished, somehow. Twist looked away again, backing off when he knew Cash could stand on his own. “Bed’s yers fer tanight,” he said, moving toward the door. “I wasn’ usin’ it anyway. I’ll leave a bowl for ya, jus’ in case—“

“wait.”

Twist paused, looking back at him. “What is it, darlin’?”

“you said we could try again sometime.” Twist’s soul sank. “you said you’d show me—“ Cash fumbled his words, apparently unsure how to phrase exactly what he wanted Twist to show him. 

“‘Nother time, lo—sweetheart. Not tanight.”

“you said—“

“I said ya need ta learn how ta listen.” Twist’s words were gently said, but they cut like a knife. “An’ I’m tellin’ ya not tanight.”

“why?” He asked with a kind of manic desperation, his good eyelight gleaming oddly. “why doesn’t he—? why doesn’t anyone want—?”

Twist brought a hand up defensively, fist tight. His soul ached. “It ain’t that, love.” He took a step forward. “Yer drunk an’ upset an’...I don’ wan’ ya ta come ta my bed like that. ‘Nother time, sure. But not right now. Not when yer like this.”

Cash’s eyelight was big and overbright. “i just....” His voice was small. Twist took another step forward, reaching out to him. “...i just...don’t want to be alone....”

Twist shut his sockets and took a shuddering breath. “I know, love. I know. C’mere. Ya ain’t alone. Not s’long as I’m ‘ere.” Cash allowed himself to be folded into Twist’s arms, and Twist rested his chin on top of Cash’s skull, pulling him in. “I gotcha.”

Twist’s soul was humming and thrumming. He ordered it to quiet down. Willed it to settle. Cash didn’t feel that way about him. Cash needed a friend, and Twist was content to be that friend...but it would be much easier if he could convince his soul to stop its ridiculous hammering. “Let’s go ta bed, huh? Not like—not like that. Jus’ sleepin’. Tha’s all. Sound good?”

Cash nodded mutely, numbly allowing Twist to tuck them both into the blankets. It was already deep into the night—or early morning—at this point, and Cash was drunk and tired. He fell asleep quickly, but he was restless and unsettled. 

Twist never fell asleep. He remained awake the whole night, staring at the ceiling or the wall by turns. Unsure how to soothe the monster tucked against his side. 

-

Cash’s socket cracked open, and he immediately shut it again. His skull felt heavy and dense, somehow. Like a soft-boiled egg. And he knew, if he moved just right, that soft, dense feeling would blossom into real pain.

Shifting carefully, he tugged the covers away—it was too hot in this room. His bones were damp and sticky with sweat. But, as he pushed the covers away, he frowned. This wasn’t his bed. The thread count on these sheets was too low. And—what the hell was he wearing? 

Memories started to trickle back to him slowly. Of course it wasn’t his bed. They’d stayed at a hotel. Except.... Gingerly, he sat up. This definitely wasn’t a hotel. He looked down at the shirt he wore, advertising some metal band he’d never heard of. What...?

Hazy and faded, like looking through fogged glass, scenes from the night before came to him.

( _Pushing Edge against the wall.)_

_(“...keep you in diamonds and lace...”)_

_(Hands on Edge’s wrists.)_

His soul dropped and nausea rolled through him.

(“ _too proud to let me pleasure you?_ ”)

He was going to be sick.

(“ _is this what it takes to warm you up?_ ”)

He nearly missed the mixing bowl someone had thoughtfully placed beside the bed. Black magic pooled in the bowl, rancid and thick. The smell may  him gag again and the sudden motion set his skull spinning. It felt like his head had split across his good socket. 

He tried to wrestle his whimpers into something less pathetic, but he knew he had to be a sorry sight. And, of course, that would be the moment his host walked in.

“Shit, darlin’. You okay?”

“of fucking course it’s you,” he groused, covering his good socket. “what happened last night? why am i here?”

Twist was silent for a beat. “Ya don’ remember?”

He furrowed his brow-bones, then tried to pull himself upright. He peered between his fingerbones, trying to push back the searing pain. “wait. did we fuck?”

It was hard to read Twist’s expression. His permagrin seemed stiff. “Nah, sweetheart. We didn’ fuck. Ya told me ya fucked up with Edge, though. Again.”

Cash winced, something like shame or sickness running through him. Twist laughed, the sound mirthless and bitter. “So ya ‘member that, huh?” He scratched under his jaw. “Bathroom’s through tha’ door. ‘S all yers. Already took my shower. An’, heh, think ya might need it.” He left then, saying, “I’ll be in the kitchen when yer ready ta talk.”

Swearing under his breath, Cash tottered to his feet. A shower sounded both wonderful and miserable, and it proved to be both. The warmth from the water seeped into his bones pleasantly, easing the ache in his marrow. The sharp pain behind his socket didn’t go away, but it did ease into a dull throb. The hazy memories from the night before haunted him, though. His mind kept wandering back to—

( _His hands closing over Edge’s. “is this what you want?”)_

—what he’d done, what he’d said, and how Edge had reacted. He leaned his forehead against the tile and swore quietly, pressing his knuckles into the wall until the joints ached. 

“shit.”

He shut off the water and stepped out of the shower, pulling on the borrowed clothes once he was dry. The dull ache behind his good socket seemed to pulse in time with the drumming of his soul. He dragged himself out of the bathroom and down the hallway, pausing briefly when he noticed that Twist had changed the sheets, made the bed, and quietly made the dirtied bowl disappear while he was getting cleaned up.

Cash’s cheekbones flushed, and he looked down at the floor, hand curling into a fist. He stormed out of the room, angry and humiliated. In the kitchen, Twist was seated at the table, sipping coffee and working on a Sudoku puzzle. He glanced up at him. “Made tea fer ya, darlin’. Help with yer—“ Glaring, Cash took the cup and dumped the tea down the drain, never looking away from Twist. Twist just rolled his eyelight and took a sip of coffee. He went back to his puzzle. “If ya wanna be hungover an’ dehydrated, tha’s yer choice, sweetheart.”

For a moment, Cash considering tossing the mug at him. Just to see if he could wring a reaction out of him. Instead, he poured coffee into the mug and sat heavily into the seat across from him. Twist was pretty pointedly ignoring him, penciling in a few numbers. 

“what. happened?”

Twist leaned back in his chair. “With Edge? Don’ know—“

“with you! how did i get here?”

Twist’s brow-bone crept up. “Far as I c’n tell, ya teleported in. Almos’ blasted ya too.” His features gentled marginally. “You were, uh, pretty upset. Ya wanna talk ‘bout Edge?”

(“ _is this what you want?”_ )

He couldn’t hide his wince. Twist whistled. “Tha’ bad, huh?”

“fuck off,” he grumbled.

Twist stared at him hard for a few seconds, then he took a breath and scratched along his jaw. “Don’ think I will, boss. In fact, I think I got a few words fer you. You c’n take ‘em or leave ‘em, I don’ much care, but ‘m gonna say ‘em whether ya like it er not.” He leaned forward, forearms on the table. “Say yer sorry. Whatever ya did, sayin’ yer sorry ain’t gonna make it worse, ya got me?”

Cash didn’t look at him. He looked at his coffee. He sipped it. And silently wondered what he was supposed to do when his actions were unforgivable. 

**Author's Note:**

> I'm [@ladykafterdark on Tumblr.](https://ladykafterdark.tumblr.com/requestfaq)


End file.
